Wang Zhongming
王 忠明 |image= Wang China (CTZ) 1.png |nationality=Chinese |birthday= September 8 |height = 167 cm (BWY) |weight = 54 kg (BWY) |blood_type = B |occupation= |position=Forward; Wide midfielder |other_names=Precise Centering Machine |relationships=Unnamed grandfather |first_appearance= |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=China Youth }} (Rōmaji: Ō Chūmei) is a forward of China Youth. He and Fei Xiang are childhood friend. They made a promise of becoming China's representatives. He wears the number "11" jersey. Synopsis Battle of World Youth arc During the day of the nationwide selection test to choose the members of China Youth, Wang and Fei entered together. As Fei didn't perform well in most of the tests, he told Wang that he had no chance. However, Wang knew that Fei's true worth lied in his headers, therefore, for the most important test, the practice test, Wang attempted to make the two of them end up in the same team, and eventually succeeded, albeit a bit clumsily. In the end, Wang's perfect centerings and Fei's hat-trick earned them spots in China Youth. Before the tournament, the team had to undergo a hellish training. Here, Wang constantly encouraged Fei and helped the latter in improving and correcting his weaknesses. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship China has to play the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries without the ace Xiao Junguang, because of an injury he suffered earlier. Still, they manage to qualify for the 2nd round. In the 2nd round, China's first two matches are against UAE and Uzbekistan. They claim victory in both matches, with the results being 3-0 and 2-0 respectively. China's next opponent is Japan. Just as the match starts, China take the offensive. Wang starts dribbling near the side line at a great speed, and after getting past Ishizaki with an individual technique, he sends a centering for Fei, who successfully does a header. Much to their surprise however, the supposedly injured Wakabayashi perfectly catches the ball instead of punching it away. Soon, China launches another attack. Wang manages to trick Ishizaki again, this time by speeding up suddenly after pretending to go backward by slowing down. He then does another centering for Fei. However, Wakabayashi comes out of the goal to get the ball before it reaches Fei's head. Fei's already going for a header though, so his head hits Wakabayashi's hand. Strangely, Wakabayashi is in pain because of that, and Fei's action is judged as a foul. Japan scores a goal right after that, but China becomes aware that Wakabayashi's hands aren't actually healed and will eventually break down, therefore they decide to keep attacking with Fei's headers. Japan notices China's tactic however, as they use 2 defenders to mark Wang and utilize the offside trap and Masao Tachibana's Skylab technique to deal with Fei in order to protect Wakabayashi's hands. The difference soon becomes 2 goals. China continues to attack. With Masao letting down his guard for a moment, believing that even if Wang manages to send a centering, his Skylab Defense will prevent Fei from doing his headers, Wang goes for a low centering for Wu Junren instead. This leaves Masao with no choice but to go block Wu's attempt, and this ends up in a high ball for Fei. Fei successfully scores, since just as China expected, Wakabayashi's hand can no longer catch any shots. Still, Japan scores an additional goal right before the end of the first half. During the second half, China releases their ace, Xiao, who soon gets back 1 goal for them. Later, China manages to defeat Japan's golden combi, Tsubasa and Misaki, thanks to a cooperative play between Wu, Fei and Wang. After that, Xiao scores the tying goal for China. In the end however, with Tsubasa playing at full strength, Japan scores 3 more goals, and China loses 3-6. Also, the ace Xiao is injured again, forcing China to play their last match against Saudi Arabia without him. Despite putting up a good fight, China still loses 0-1, and is thus eliminated from the tournament. Techniques Dribble *'Sideline Dribble': A dribble near the sideline. *'Speed': Wang has good speed, and is the fastest runner of China Youth. Pass *'Centering': Wang is capable of sending accurate centerings. Trivia Along with his team mate Fei Xiang, he is never seen in action as player for China Youth in any anime adaptation, in Captain Tsubasa J, where he was watching the match of All Japan Youth against Uzbekistan Youth. Gallery |-|Color spread= China Xiao vs Japan Tsubasa (BWY).jpg|Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun |-|Art= O.png|Wang Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from China Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc